


Blind Fate

by AnAspiringSucculent



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang being soft, Drabble, F/M, That’s the entire thing, idk - Freeform, mini fic thing, proposal, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAspiringSucculent/pseuds/AnAspiringSucculent
Summary: Aang looks back on his boyhood crush on Katara, his current relationship, and decides to pop the question. He needn’t bother.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Taang, Zuko/Katara, Zutara - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. With Toph

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hope you enjoy this random bit of mushiness I’ve written. I used to write quite a lot in the past, but to say I’m a little rusty would kind of be an understatement. In conjunction to that, this is actually my first time writing anything vaguely romance-y.
> 
> But I’m a sucker for an “opposites attract” couple, and Taang has hold of my fluffy, fluffy heart rn. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> 

* * *

Aang sometimes wondered if he’d have ever stopped pining over Katara if she and Zuko had not started dating shortly after Katara’s seventeenth birthday.

He’d been devastated by the revelation. Zuko had called him to the Fire Nation palace via an uncharacteristically short letter tied to messenger hawk. Aang had been mildly alarmed at the note strapped to the bird’s back- the register of the letter was void of Zuko’s surprisingly warm and eloquent tone, and Aang had feared that his friend had found himself the target of yet another failed assassination attempt. Instead of being swarmed from all direction by a whole army, Zuko had waited for him to arrive, stood in the open courtyard of the royal gardens, with only two armed guards and a very familiar water bender in his immediate vicinity for protection. Katara had stood by the side of the young Fire Lord, flashing Aang a wan grin upon his arrival.

Appa had slowly descended down, landing as lightly as a sky-bison can, and both of his former sifus had greeted Aang with a warm hug, before leading him to the parlour room to talk over jasmine tea. They’d broke the news about their relationship to him first and foremost- even before telling their own families- and, for that, Aang had been truly grateful.

It hadn’t stopped him from returning home feeling numb.

But now? Now, he was so glad that they’d broken his heart, because now he felt anything but numb, sat beneath a cherry blossom tree at the precipice of a cliff overlooking the sea. With her.

With Toph.


	2. Moonstones and Mercury

And the way the stars hung in the inky black sky, the way the light seemed to intensify the colour of Toph’s irises- silver on silver, turning her moonstone gaze to pools of mercury- was breathtaking. His heart felt fit to burst, and his eyes prickled with tears. He couldn’t have picked a better location or moment to do this. He looked across at his girlfriend of five years, the ring in his pocketed palm weighty. Aang was known to fly away when faced with life-altering decisions, but this was one choice that he hadn’t spent too many sleepless nights fretting over. For once, his head wasn’t in the clouds. In her company, he always felt more grounded, and even the most difficult of situations were easier to navigate if her hand was holding his.


	3. The Hiccup

He strokes his thumb across her calloused knuckles. His heart hammering inside his chest, he sits beside her in the near-silence. Serenaded by the sound of crickets, he wets his mouth and tries to get the words out. 

“Yes,” she says. Aang’s eyes are wide, and she smirks as she feels him staring. “I’ll marry you.”

More midnight quiet, then a sniffle. He suddenly lunges forward and pulls her into the tightest of embraces. The kiss is hard and tearful. She rolls her eyes as he eventually breaks it off. “Ugh. So sensitive, Twinkles.”

But he hears it; the tiny hiccup in the back of her throat. He says nothing, and elects to kiss her once more, instead.


End file.
